yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Two Girls
is chapter five of the Nogi Wakaba is a Hero manga series. Summary Tamako and Anzu argue over which genre of music is better: punk rock or love ballads. Wakaba notes that it's very rare to see them arguing like this, and Hinata asks how the two of them manage to get along so well. Anzu then recalls that she has had a weak constitution since childhood, and although she was never bullied, she still felt alienated from other children her age. To cope with that feeling, she began reading and dreaming of a day when someone would come along and rescue her "like a prince in a fairy tale". Tama describes her childhood self as "strong-willed". She spent much of her time in fights and playing dangerous games outdoors, much to her parents' dismay. No matter what, she could not be the "ladylike" girl that her parents wanted her to be. On the day the Vertexes attacked, both of them found their weapons, but Anzu was struck with fear and could not fight. Tamako received word from a miko to rescue another hero nearby, and quickly killed the stardust that was about to attack Anzu. They were instantly drawn to each other, with Anzu finding her "prince" and Tamako finding a "ladylike" girl she could protect. After telling their story, Takashima Yuna says that since Tamako and Anzu are so close, they should live together, to which they reply that in a sense, they already do, since their rooms are next to each other and they visit each other often. Becoming jealous of Anzu and Tamako's closeness, Hinata says that she and Wakaba also visit each others' rooms often. This leads Tamako and Hinata to compete with each other. Later, during a battle, the heroes encounter a Vertex that is smaller than usual, but more agile. Tamako readies her shield, takes out a packet of top-grade udon and throws it in the direction of the Vertex. She says that according to the Taisha, Vertexes are sentient creatures; therefore, since this Vertex has human-like attributes, it will not be able to resist the "secret weapon". However, Tamako's plans are thwarted when the Vertex runs past the packet of udon. Immediately going into action, Tamako rushes in front of Anzu and blocks the Vertex with her shied; however, it knocks her back and sends her crashing into one of the Jukai's roots. Anzu begins to cry, feeling guilty that Tamako dislocated her arm because of her. Tamako tells her not to feel that way, that "protecting her is her mission". Focusing on the situation at hand, Tamako and Anzu team up to chase down and defeat the Vertex, using both Tamako's strength and Anzu's intellect. After the battle, the heroes go out for udon. Hinata goes to use the restroom and receives an oracle about "A crisis...due to humanity's ignorance". Gallery NoWaYu manga 5.01.png NoWaYu manga 5.02.png NoWaYu manga 5.03.png NoWaYu manga 5.04.png NoWaYu manga 5.05.png NoWaYu manga 5.06.png NoWaYu manga 5.07.png NoWaYu manga 5.08.png NoWaYu manga 5.09.png NoWaYu manga 5.10.png NoWaYu manga 5.11.png NoWaYu manga 5.12.png 13.png NoWaYu manga 5.14.png NoWaYu manga 5.15.png NoWaYu manga 5.16.png NoWaYu manga 5.17.png 18.png 19.png 20.png NoWaYu manga 5.21.png 22.png 23.png 24.png 25.png 26.png 27.png 28.png 29.png 30.png Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter